


I hate titles

by DoraTLG



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kink meme prompt fill:</p><p>Q gets off on holding it and having accidents. Bond gets off on making Q hold it and punishing him for when he has accidents. </p><p>Can be AU, can be movie-verse. They can meet online, Q can wear girls knickers, doesn't matter to me. Just no piss drinking and no scat. It's not about degradation; it's about the mutual fetish they share for the kink. I just want the lovely humiliation of trouser wetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate titles

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I made it a bit different, but this thing happened in my mind and I couldn't... it is, again, because I think after weeks that a saw something, I make it up, then I look at the actual prompt and it's different. So... no punishment and it's Q's first time. But I am VERY inclined on doing that as well as a second chapter, because GOD this is hot and I do NOT like watersports. But I very much like D/s dynamics, thank you very much, so that did it for me. And I kept whimpering the whole time and still am :D I maybe shouldn't like my own work so much, but... I do. I really do.

Q sat up and pushed his laptop into the sheets.

„Where are you going?“

They have been in this position for some hours now – James reading his book on one side of the bed, Q working on the other, half sitting, half lying next to each other, occasionally brushing hands. Now Q turned to James who looked at him over the book.

“The bathroom,” he said, somewhere between an announcement and a question.

“No, you're not,” James said and went back to the book. Q frowned.

“Why not? I need to pee, James.”

James' face remained expressionless, but inside he growled with satisfaction. The boy was beautifully submissive even outside bed – well, outside sex – and he could never get enough of the fact that a normal partner would just go, wouldn't pay any attention to James' suggestions. But James didn't suggest. James commanded.

“Stay here,” he said. Q's face was puzzled, but he rested his back against the pillow again and, after a while when no further instructions came, picked up his laptop again.

He was already fighting it before, not wanting to pause his work, and only got up when he thought it was urgent. So it took just a few minutes of the laptop sitting on his bladder to make him highly uncomfortable. He shifted and then set the laptop on his knees instead of his stomach. He could feel James' attention on him, when the older man looked sideways from his book from time to time.

After about fifteen minutes it became too hard to work and he had to close his laptop and set it aside. He needed to pee. He really needed a toilet. Almost desperately, by this point. And something else was happening.

It was a very strange feeling. He was having the hardest time holding it, his bladder trying to burst, his urinary tract having a party, and to all these feelings, his penis was starting to be very interested. Q was afraid – what will happen if he gets hard and will really have to pee? He never did that before. Normally if he had an erection and needed to pee, he would just wait for it to go away, but now… he could not wait. And that fear was just making him harder. Yes, Q was THAT kind of guy. And the reason why he was half hard was his kinkiness in the first place – because he was squirming and uncomfortable… for James. James, with his hard nature and big hands, strong body, with his violent way of handling things… James who hit hard and who looked like he didn't care. His master told him to stay and Q was too good to not obey.

“Do you want me to beg?” he tried his last resort, knowing how James loved his begging.

“No,” James said and set the book aside, now completely paying attention to his boy. “I want you to stay.”

Q started to control his breathing. He saw women cross their legs, but that wouldn't help him. What would help him? Maybe the hard on itself will block it if… if it came to it. When will James let him go? Will he even be able to walk now?

He turned and buried his face into James' arm. He tried to lie on his stomach and press himself against the mattress, but that sent a thousand nerves into flames. His cock had its own dilemma – aroused or abused? He was either so turned on it burned or… actually, who knows if he's dripping precum or piss?

He realized he's been whimpering and rubbing himself against the sheets when it was too late.

“I want to see you,” James' rasped voice ordered and Q's cock twitched. He braced himself, tensed every muscle in his body, and sat up. He knelt on the bed, his erection very visible through the pajama trousers, along with a wet spot that he didn't even know what contained. He was biting his lip now like it was a chew toy.

James sat higher in his nest and reached into his own trousers to palm his already impressive erection. He was mapping Q's body, slowly stroking.

“Next time, I'll make you suck my cock while you piss yourself.”

Next time, Q registered with a gasp and another jolt of arousal. Piss yourself.

He was pink, he knew that. Pink and sweaty and out of breath and oh so desperate. He didn't want to pee all over himself, he didn't, but… he desired it so much. He wanted to soil his trousers and sheets and mattress, he wanted James to be happy with him…

“Hold it,” James said, his voice slightly out of breath. Q opened his eyes (he never noticed he closed them) and saw James quickly stroking himself, watching him with intense blue eyes. Q bit his lip and was woken up by the sudden pain when he tore it. He quickly sucked on it, feeling the blood on his tongue, and he focused on that.

“And one day…” James was now more talking to himself, making himself come. “… I'll fuck you and you won't even know if you're cumming or pissing.”

Q bit harder, his body on fire.

“James, please…” he whimpered. “Sir… master…”

“Wait,” James said, rocking his hips into his hand. Q was almost crying. How long has it been since he just needed, since he could do anything and feel only slight discomfort? Half an hour? Forty five minutes? An hour? Who knows. James probably does. He knows everything. He is so intelligent and strong and good…

“James, I beg you,” he said, tears streaming down his face. “Please, please, please… James…!”

“Now!”

It was like his world shrunk into the area around his genitals. The burning got so much worse, in that one second he was letting himself go, and in the other it was the best feeling he ever had. The relief was so strong he almost fainted, and when the piss went through his hard cock, it felt like cumming, but more intense. He felt the warm piss cover his legs.

It was all over in a few seconds, but for him it felt like hours – and that was good. He was left panting, with his face cold from the dried tears, and suddenly he wanted to just lie down and collapse. But James was there, hugging him, whispering into his ear, and he had no idea what were the words, but it calmed him down. He was shaking, the piss starting to cool on his body. He opened his eyes and was left staring at the mess, and James was wet also, but that was different kind of wet and Q felt a warm ball in his stomach, feeling of accomplishment, because he was the reason why James came.

James helped him up and into the shower where they undressed and he washed them both. After, he was recovered from his own orgasm and strong enough again to carry Q into the bed, where he tucked him in and lied beside him.

Q watched his agent and couldn't believe where his life went. He had this man. This man wanted him and cared for him. This man that looked like nothing in the world was important aside from the service of his country, this man valued his Quartermaster above Queen. And although Q could never compete with England, that was something. Because in someone's eyes he was more than any jewellery and royalty and power. Even covered in pee and unable to articulate.

He fell asleep, thinking of how much he loved James Bond.


End file.
